sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Stephen Ward (musical)
| place = Aldwych Theatre | productions = 2013 West End | awards = }} Stephen Ward is a musical with a book and lyrics by Don Black and Christopher Hampton, with music by Andrew Lloyd Webber. Based on the real life events behind the 1963 Profumo Affair, the musical made its West End and world premiere at London's Aldwych Theatre in 2013. Background In February 2012, Webber first revealed in an interview with Chris Evans that he was considering working on a show based on the Profumo Affair. A first reading of the musical was held in London in early 2013, with its first public outing coming in March, with Milos Karadaglic performing the title song from the show on an ITV special Andrew Lloyd Webber: 40 Musical Years. The track was later released as a digital download. Officially confirmed on 28 June 2013, producers announced that the initial production would play the Aldwych Theatre, with tickets going on sale immediately. The show with a budget of £2.5 million has a book with lyrics by Don Black and Christopher Hampton and is directed by Richard Eyre, with choreography by Stephen Mear, set design by Rob Howell, lighting design by Peter Mumford and sound by Paul Groothuis. In 2014, the full libretto of the musical was published by Faber and Faber in book form. Production history West End (2013) Stephen Ward began previews on 3 December 2013, at the Aldwych Theatre, London, before holding its official opening night on 19 December, booking until 1 March. On 6 September 2013, full casting was announced with Alexander Hanson playing the title role of Stephen Ward, Charlotte Spencer as Christine Keeler, Joanna Riding as Valerie Hobson, Charlotte Blackledge as Mandy Rice Davies, Anthony Calf as Lord Astor, Daniel Flynn as John Profumo, Ian Conningham as Ivanov, Christopher Howell as Percival Murray, Ricardo Coke Thomas as Lucky Gordon and Wayne Robinson as Johnny Edgecombe. Despite initially announcing the production would extend to 31 May, the show closed on 29 March 2014, the same day as Lloyd Webber's former writing partner Tim Rice's show From Here to Eternity. A typical London performance ran 2hrs 20mins, including one interval. Music Musical numbers ; Act I 1. The Chamber of Horrors * "Human Sacrifice" - Stephen Ward 2. Murray's Club * "Super Duper Hula Hooper" - Crooner, The Hula girls * "When You Get To Know Me" - Stephen Ward, Christine Keeler 3. Wraysbery * "You're So Very Clever To Have Found This" - Stephen Ward, Christine Keeler 4. The Cottage at Cliveden * "This Side Of The Sky" - Stephen Ward, Christine Keeler 5. Murray's Club * "Super-duper Hula Hooper (Reprise)" - Crooner, The Hula girls° * "Manipulation" - Stephen Ward, Yevgeny Ivanov, Mandy Rice-Davies, Christine Keeler 6.Wimpole Mews * "He Sees Something In Me" - Christine Keeler, Mandy Rice-Davies 7. A Party in Hyde Park Square * "You've Never Had It So Good" - Company 8.The El Rio Cafe in Notting Hill * "Black-hearted Woman" - Lucky Gordon 9. Astor's House in Cliveden * "Mother Russia, While We Can" - Yevgeny Ivanov, Stephen Ward, Christine Keeler 10. Wimpolemews * "Love Nest" - John Profumo, Christine Keeler * "Freedom means the World to Me" - Stephen Ward, Christine Keeler & Mandy Rice-Davies ° * "1963" - Christine Keeler, Mandy Rice-Davies ; Act II 1. Wimpole Mews * "Human Sacrifice (Reprise)" - Stephen Ward, Christine Keeler, Mandy Rice-Davies ° 2. An Office at the News of the World * "Give Us Something Juicy" - Christine Keeler, Journalists 3. The Dorchester Hotel 4. The Profumo's House in Chester Terrace * "Profumo's House" - Valerie Hobson, John Profumo, Martin Redmayne, Sir Peter Rawlinson, Sir John Hobson 5. House of Commons 6. The Home Secretary's Quarters in the Home Office * "Manipulation (Reprise)" - Henry Brooke, Roger Hollis, Sir John Simpson 7. Marylebone Police Station * "Police Interview" - Christine Keeler, Mandy Rice-Davies, Lucky Gordon, CI Samuel Herbert, D/Sgt Diggs, Vickie Barrett, Ronna Ricardo 8. The Hotel Cipriani, Venice * "I'm Hopeless When It Comes To You" - Valerie Hobson 9. The Arrest * "The Arrest" - Company 10. Court No.1 at the Old Bailey * "The Trial" - Stephen Ward, James Burge, Mervyn Griffith-Jones, Judge 11. Wimpole Mews * "Too Close To The Flame" - Stephen Ward 12. The Chamber of Horrors, Blackpool *Final Scene - Stephen Ward° °Not Released on the Original Cast Recording of the Musical Recordings A West End original cast album, was released on 30 December 2013, featuring nineteen songs. The album released by Decca Records was originally slated for a March 2014 release, but was brought forward due to demand. | label = Decca Records }} Principal roles and cast members Critical reception The West End production of Stephen Ward received mixed reviews from critics. References External links * Category:2013 musicals Category:West End musicals Category:Musicals inspired by real-life events Category:Musicals by Andrew Lloyd Webber Category:British musicals Category:Cultural depictions of John Profumo Category:Musicals by Andrew Lloyd Webber and Christopher Hampton Category:Musicals by Andrew Lloyd Webber and Don Black Category:Musicals by Don Black and Christopher Hampton